hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Boys Over Flowers Season 2 6
Boys over Flowers Season 2 6 Hana Nochi Hare ~HanaDan Next Season~ 6) is the sixth collected edition of Boys Over Flowers Season 2 by Yoko Kamio. It was published in Japan on April 4, 2017. By April 16, the volume sold an estimated 59,517 copies.http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2017-04-19/japanese-comic-ranking-april-10-16/.115025 Viz Media released it digitally on October 24, 2017. The volume consists of chapters thirty-six through forty-two. Oto Edogawa learns that Momonozono's vice president, Hitoshi Konoe, is behind the attacks on Eitoku students. When Konoe acts innocent, Tenma Hase believes that Oto is mistaken. Haruto Kaguragi defends Oto, causing an argument between him and Tenma. Book description Summary Oto Edogawa informs Haruto Kaguragi that she is transferring to Momonozono Academy. Haruto snaps, telling her to "hurry up" then. In actuality, he is devastated that he will no longer even be able to see her anymore. After work, Oto runs into Hitoshi Konoe, who reveals that he was watching her and Haruto. He warns her "not to do anything that might be misconstrued."Chapter 36, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 That night, Oto asks her mother if she can transfer to Momonozono. To Oto's surprise, she firmly refuses, citing her admiration of Eitoku Academy as her reason. Meanwhile, Megumi Nishidome approaches Haruto in the bath and confesses her feelings to him again. After thinking it over, Haruto decides that he does not want to give up on Oto just yet.Chapter 37, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 The next day, Oto receives a Momonozono uniform from Konoe, another pushy move. She immediately goes to return to him. Outside his apartment, she witnesses him speaking to the three guys who attacked her the day before. Konoe pays them and tells them to "lay off" with the spray paint. After they leave, he spots Oto staring at him. He ignores what she just saw, instead asking her about her transfer. She tells him that she is not transferring and asks him if he is doing all this because of Eitoku's rivalry with Momonozono. Konoe becomes angry at this point , declaring "There's only one thing I care about--making Tenma victorious." He then asks if she is going to tell Tenma and warns her that "no one will believe her" since she has no proof.Chapter 38, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Konoe accuses Oto of "sneaking around" with Haruto and calls her unsuitable for Tenma. She then goes straight to Tenma Hase's house to tell him about Konoe. Tenma arrives nearly an hour later with Konoe in tow. Oto wastes no time accusing Konoe of being behind the Eitoku attacks. However, Tenma does not believe her, thinking she is "mistaken." Konoe makes another insinuation, so she slaps him and leaves the house in tears.Chapter 39, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Haruto finds Oto, before she collapses due to stomach pain. Haruto takes her to a hospital and walks her home. Near her home, Tenma and Konoe see the two together. An argument occurs when Haruto realizes why Oto was upset. He questions why Tenma does not believe Oto, stating "You gotta believe whatever the girl you like says."Chapter 40, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 Tired of fighting, Oto orders everyone to go home. Haruto stays to make sure she is alright and goes with her to a nearby park. Tenma soon realizes he "should not have left Oto" and hurries after her. Oto, meanwhile, tells Haruto that she is not transferring. Haruto says "This makes me so happy I could die." When she turns around, he suddenly hugs her from behind.Chapter 41, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 At that exact moment, Tenma arrives and tells Haruto to get his hands off her. Tenma walks Oto back to house. He is seething with rage at Haruto which worries Oto. The next day, she warns Haruto about Tenma, revealing that he is a martial arts champion. Tenma visits Haruto's house that night to challenge him to a tournament. Haruto accepts the challenge without hesitation.Chapter 42, Boys Over Flowers Season 2 "Bonus" On New Years', Haruto tags along with Oto and Tenma on their shrine visit. Tenma is irritated by Haruto's presence and Oto apologizes for letting him follow her. Haruto mocks Tenma, saying "I'm the main character of this story." They begin opening their fortunes. Tenma gets "great luck", while Oto has "good luck." Haruto gets "bad luck" and refuses to tell the others what he got. Oto smiles and asks him if he wants to trade. Haruto deems her smile to be "great luck." Contents *'Chapter 36': it was published on October 30, 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/792597950769737728 (Japanese) Megumi Nishidome confesses her feelings to Haruto Kaguragi again. *'Chapter 37': Haruto decides he is not ready to give up on pursuing Oto Edogawa. The chapter was released in November 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/797769653342924800 (Japanese) *'Chapter 38': Oto witnesses Hitoshi Konoe paying the guys who attacked her earlier. It was released on November 27, 2016 in Japan.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/802887289613320192 (Japanese) *'Chapter 39': was published on December 11, 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/807839870102040576 (Japanese) When Oto tries to tell Tenma Hase about Konoe, he tells her that she must be mistaken. *'Chapter 40': Haruto finds Oto crying, after her fight with Tenma. The chapter was published on Christmas Day, 2016.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/807839870102040576 (Japanese) *'Chapter 41': it was released in January 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/817855305820188672 (Japanese) Haruto defends Oto to Tenma. Later, Tenma catches him hugging Oto. *'Chapter 42': Tenma becomes livid after seeing Haruto hug Oto. He challenges Haruto to a fight, which he readily agrees to. It was published on February 5, 2017.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/828156904245383168 (Japanese) Editions *'France': a French translation of volume six was published by Glénat on March 20, 2019.https://www.glenat.com/shojo/hana-nochi-hare-tome-06-9782344027356 (French) *'South Korea': it was released under the title 꽃보다 맑음6 on October 30, 2017 in South Korea.https://kyobobook.co.kr/product/detailViewKor.laf?KOR&barcode=9788926364178 (Korean) *'Taiwan': on June 12, 2017, Tong Li Comics published the volume as Meteor Garden Next Season 6 (流星花園～Next Season～6).http://www.tongli.com.tw/BooksDetail.aspx?BD=JC0971006 (Chinese) Season2-France6.jpg|France (Glénat) Season2-Korean6.jpg|South Korea (Seoul Media Group) MeteorGarden-NextSeason6.jpg|Taiwan (Tong Li Comics) Notes *The cover image for this volume was first used as the title page for chapter forty-three. *Yoko Kamio drew Konno with Mi-tan in one copy of this volume and Hitoshi Konoe in another for two of her assistants.https://twitter.com/yokokamioo/status/864016200979763200 (Japanese) *The cover illustration was also used on the script of the sixth episode of Hana Nochi Hare.https://www.instagram.com/p/BjEBhR9ndtF/ (Japanese) References See also External links *[https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/digital/boys-over-flowers-season-2-manga-volume-6/5887 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 6 on Viz] *[https://www.amazon.com/dp/B078SFTZHG/ Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 6 on Amazon] *[https://www.comixology.com/Boys-Over-Flowers-Season-2-Vol-6/digital-comic/564324 Boys Over Flowers Season 2, Volume 6 on Comixology] Category:A to Z Category:Volumes Category:Season 2 Category:Boys Over Flowers Season 2 volumes